


MorMorLock Ficlet Collection

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mormorlock, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Poly, Sheriarty - Freeform, Short Fics, bad night, can't sleep, each chapter is a different story!, mormor, polyamourous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Short MorMorLock fics![Sherlock Holmes x Jim moriarty x Sebastian Moran OT3]





	MorMorLock Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my MorMorLock Ficlet collection! This is dedicated to my favorite OT3- hehe~
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t a common incident for Moriarty to wake in the middle of the night, sweat slicking his body, tears in his eyes as he struggled against white sheets. However, that didn’t mean it never happened. James Moriarty had always lived a dark life, since the very beginning when he left his mother's womb. The Irishman had moments of weakness, where his usual dreamless slumbers would be shaken up by his past- which was normally buried deeper than any corpse ever could be.

Tonight was one of those nights, the mastermind jolted awake- panting with tears in his eyes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, removing the pieces of hair that stuck to the pale skin, holding back a whimper. Moriarty hated this feeling, he hated these moments of weakness. The Irishman barely got four-hours every day, sleeping longer was a luxury he couldn’t afford in his line of work. And yet, here he was being robbed of his sleep once more- it seemed the monsters of his past would never stop taking from him.. Except, for his last 30 years of his life, James handled this problem alone. Perhaps this night was different.

Seemingly, Jim’s sudden waking- had gotten the other two men in his bed stirring as well. The criminal mastermind was so out of sorts, he hadn’t even noticed their consciousness until he felt a warm hand on his lower back and another on his blanket covered thigh.

“Jim- Jim, I’m here,” Sebastian grumbled tone tired and graveled with sleep. The detective on Moriarty’s other side replied in deft precision, “ _we’re_ here, James.”  
Still, this wasn’t meant to be a petty argument over both bodies being there (and Sebastian's insensitivity to Sherlock's presence), but merely in comfort of James' agitated form.  
“Was it the thing with Powers again?” Sebastian murmured softly.

With no answer, the assassin assumed that he was correct, and so continued: “he’s dead Jim, you took care of him, remember? You stopped him from hurting you anymore..”  
Sherlock remained silent, he couldn’t help his awe at the connection these two had. There was trust, something that should have been impossible for James Moriarty to give any ordinary fellow. He supposed Moran wasn’t as ordinary as he originally thought.

“Sebastian..” James tried to tell him to shut up, to never speak like this in front of Holmes- that he’d ruin their games.. That this sort of information would chase Sherlock off- that he'd lose his angel. Instead, he allowed himself to be taken into strong arms. James did trust his tiger, and thus, he laid against his scarred lover. Sebastian’s heart beat lulled the genius to calm breaths and tired gaze once more.  
Sherlock was pulled in next, his arm draping over both of them as he fit against James near perfectly.

Pressed in between his lovers, both of his guardian angels- perhaps- Jim felt content once again.  
He purred a lazy, “my boys,” merely to let them know he’d be alright- that they were helping him in this moment of tender weakness.  
Sherlock didn’t know the full extent of what Carl Powers had done to James Moriarty to make the small boy murder him. He supposed he never pondered why properly… With that, he agreed to his own morbid thoughts…  
Holmes was glad that Powers was dead. The corpse of Jim’s demons meant their paths had crossed, if it weren’t for that boy's death those many years back- than he wouldn’t be here now. Sherlock Holmes wouldn’t be… well, for lack of a better word- in love with his nemesis.  
He sighed heavily with that realization.

Sebastian sighed just as well, reaching his own conclusions in his own mind, his own mental admittance of love for his Boss.. They were both interrupted by that soothing Irish lull:  
“ _God_ , I’m in bed with such saps.”

The smile against Sebastian’s chest let the sniper know the two men were loved as well by their madman. Soon, they’d return to sleep.  
This time, no nightmares, no terror- in fact, the two men would convince James to sleep in- _just this once._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos Appreciated!


End file.
